


Hoping For Snow and Mistletoe

by eddieandbuck



Series: Buck and Eddie Christmas one shots [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, buddie, i totally didn't cry while writing this, these boys are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddieandbuck/pseuds/eddieandbuck
Summary: Count on Buck to mess up Christmas tree decorating.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buck and Eddie Christmas one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557814
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134





	Hoping For Snow and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Soo I've decided to really get into the Christmas spirit this year by creating a series of Buddie Christmas one shots... lets see how that goes.
> 
> Also I'm on tumblr and insta as @/eddieandbuck x
> 
> Also I just want you to say a huge thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos and my previous works, if I had replied to them all individually it would have taken all day so here's one huge thank you for th love and support it honestly made me so happy you guys are the sweetest! xx

There were a lot of things that Eddie was expecting when he got home from his shift; a hot shower, food and a nap were for example at the top of what he expected. Buck, standing in front of an eight-foot Christmas tree that barely fit inside the roof of his house covered in various coloured pieces of tinsel and glitter with Christopher precariously balanced on his shoulders trying to place a shimmery gold star on the top of said Christmas tree was definitely at the bottom of what he expected. Hence why Eddie screamed. Or, well, more like squealed. But if anyone asked him it was definitely a scream. 

Buck twirls around to face him with only a lack of grace that Buck would be capable of, causing Christopher to lose his balance too. Buck attempted to catch the child, but it just resulted in Buck falling into a box of glittery decorations, Christopher landing on top of him in an explosion of green, red, and gold glitter. Then Buck starts laughing. And then Christopher starts laughing at Buck, who has rather amusingly accumulated a stripe of green glitter through his hair and into his face. 

"There ya go, Buck," Christopher says as he wipes the glitter off Buck's face. Or he at least tries too, it just sort of smears more across Buck's forehead and onto Christopher's hand. 

"Thanks, buddy," Buck praises the child as he lifts him up and back on two feet. 

Christopher immediately rushes towards his father, hugging him. Eddie is still standing in the doorway with a look of shock painted on his features. Buck lifts himself out of the box and rushes to stand proudly by his Christmas tree. 

"Suprise!" Buck yells, waving his arms in the general vicinity of the tree. Eddie jumps in shock at Buck's loud outburst. 

"Do you like it, Dad?" Christopher asks, peeling himself away from the hug to look up at his father in questioning. Chris manages to transfer a large amount of glitter onto Eddie in the process. 

"Um, it's, uhh... festive?" Eddie tries, his expression shifting from shock to questioning. Both Buck and Christopher's smiles fade.

"You don't like it," Buck and Christopher say at the same time.

"It's not that," Eddie counteracts. "I just wasn't expecting it, that's all. You guys know I love Christmas." Eddie smiles at them, trying to lift his boy's moods.

"Don't be mad at Buck, Dad," Christopher speaks up. "It was my idea, Buck said he was gonna take me to the mall to pick out Christmas presents for you and Abuela, but I convinced him that we should get a tree and decorate it to surprise you when you got home. I'm sorry, Dad."

Eddie can physically feel his heart breaking at his son's statement.

"Chris, no I'm not mad at either of you," Eddie stops to pick up his son, holding him close. "I love it, and I love you. It was a wonderful idea. How about you go and pick out a Christmas movie while I and Buck finish up here?" 

Christopher nods eagerly at his father's idea. 

"So you do like it," Buck states with a sly smile on his face. Eddie smiles back at him.

"I do. I love it, and I love you. Thank you." Eddie says to Buck.

"Well, in that case, come here and help me hang these last few decorations." Buck unravels a string on red tinsel that he had across his shoulders like a feather boa and hands it to Eddie. 

As Eddie winds the tinsel around the tree, Buck grabs a mistletoe leaf, attaching it to a tree branch above Eddie's head with a piece of red ribbon.

"Oops. Now it looks like you have to kiss me." Buck grins like a dork until Eddie leans forward and their lips meet. The two pull apart when Christopher enters the room armed with a Christmas movie and a blanket. 

Three movies, two bowls of popcorn, and several hot chocolates later, Christopher has fallen asleep between Buck and Eddie, the three wrapped in a blanket. Eddie and Buck move carefully, as not to wake him. Buck is supposed to be taking the empty bowls and mugs back to the kitchen, but when Eddie hears a loud crash he immediately comes rushing in. 

"Oh my God! Eddie, look, it's snowing!" Buck whisper-screams at Eddie as not to wake Christopher who was still asleep on the couch. 

Eddie smiles at Buck's adorable excitement, wondering how his Christmas wish came true before it was even Christmas day. 


End file.
